


Starlight

by cloudedink



Series: The Adventures of Nebula and her Nieces [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nebula is a good aunt, No Angst, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudedink/pseuds/cloudedink
Summary: To Nebula, there were three kids on the ship now.  Her nieces, and their father. She was surprised at the fact that she hadn’t just packed up and left when the twins were born, but she knew that she couldn’t leave Gamora to raise her two daughters on her own.  Even though Peter was there, it was evident he was going to be with Gamora until they both died permanently, he wouldn’t be doing much raising of the children. Moreso corrupting them with his dumb Terran traditions.AKA just a short drabble I wrote of Nebula 8 years after the events of Endgame and her niece.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that I wasn't able to update These Wild Oceans Shake What's Left of me Loose. School is almost over for summer break and I'm trying to finish up assignments and stuff. However, I did write this when I couldn't sleep and thought I would post it instead. Enjoy and possibly leave a kudos and comment :)

     To Nebula, there were three kids on the ship now.  Her nieces, and their father. She was surprised at the fact that she hadn’t just packed up and left when the twins were born, but she knew that she couldn’t leave Gamora to raise her two daughters on her own.  Even though Peter was there, it was evident he was going to be with Gamora until they both died permanently, he wouldn’t be doing much raising of the children. Moreso corrupting them with his dumb Terran traditions.  

     Plus someone had to teach them how to fight.  Gamora was going to be too busy with all of the actual mom stuff.  And Nebula did not mean the type of fighting that Drax or Rocket would teach them, brute strength and explosives would only get so far.  

     The twins were almost completely identical, their hair is the defining feature.  Athena had pink tips like her mother, and Araceli had blue tips. Gamora wasn’t too fond of the blue tips at first, but Nebula loved them and fought for her niece to keep them.  

    When the girls were born, the entire team invested in a new ship.  It was time for a change anyway, and when it was announced that there would be not one, but two new members of the team, that was the pushing factor.  There were enough rooms for each of the girls to have their own, and it was evident as to whose room was whose. Araceli was much more like her father, her room filled with pointless nicknacks and a music player, whereas Athena was neat and organized, with a single blanket and stuffed animal on her bed.  

   Had anyone told her 2014 self that eighteen years into the future she would have a family, Mantis, who was her girlfriend of seven years, and Gamora and Quill with their kids, as well as the rest of the team, she would’ve laughed.  If anyone had told her that she would eventually get through the hell that Thanos put her through her whole life, that she would eventually be happy, Nebula would’ve probably slit their throat for trying to give her false hope.

    Nebula closed her eyes and smiled into Mantis’s hair.  “Hey,” she whispered.

     Mantis hesitantly opened her eyes.  “What?”

     “I love you.”  

     Mantis rolled over and looked at her.  “You woke me up to tell me that?”

      “Yeah. Yeah, I did.  Don’t hate me.”

       “I could never hate you.” Mantis pressed a light kiss to Nebula’s forehead. “I love you too.”  She lightly smiled. “Can I sleep now? Uninterrupted?”

     “Sure.”  

      A long, long time ago, Nebula would have despised the warm fuzzy feeling that was coursing through her veins, but now it was common, and she welcomed it with ease.  She watched as Mantis slowly curled up under the covers again and lightly gripped onto the pillow her head was resting on.

    The door to their room creaked open, causing Nebula to break out of her trance and causing Mantis to groan.  When Nebula sat up to see who was there, all she saw was the outline of a seven-year-old child holding a blanket.  “Auntie Neb, it’s me, Ara,” the child said.

     Nebula smiled.  “Close the door and come here.”

     Araceli did so and stood at the side of the bed.  Nebula turned to face her. “What’s wrong, Starlight?” she whispered.  

     “I had a bad dream.”  The small, green child held the blanket closer to her face.  

      “Whisper please,” Mantis groaned.  

      “Sorry.”  

      “Why didn’t you go to your Mom and Dad’s room?”  Nebula asked.

       “Their door is locked.”  

      Nebula was glad it was dark because if it wasn’t, Araceli would be very confused as to why disgust just spread across her face.  “Okay Starlight, climb in, just don’t knee Auntie Mantis in the back alright?”

      “Okay.”

    Nebula lifted the girl up and into the bed and watched her crawl across it and lay down on Nebula’s pillow.  Araceli laid her blanket over her before Nebula tucked the covers over them both. Soon after the girl fell asleep cuddled up next to her aunt, and Nebula smiled for what felt like the hundredth time that night.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just thought I would do a little self-promotion of my twitter which is @/NXBULAS
> 
> On there I do occasionally give updates on my fics as well as announce whether or not I will be able to upload that week. Plus it's just fun. 
> 
> Anyways, :)


End file.
